What Do You Want
by Saro-By-Birth
Summary: "Who in their right mind is banging on my door at three o'clock in the morning?" An unexpected turn of events for an unexpected time of day.


Hi! Thank you for taking interest in this story.

**Warning:** There is sexual content, and mild vulgar language.

Enjoy!

***BANG*BANG*BANG***

'_What the fuck?'_ Sasuke was shocked awake.

***BANG*BANG*BANG***

His eyes darted to the clock on his bed side table. It read 3:06 AM.

'_Who the fuck in there right fucking mind is banging on my fucking door at three o'fucking'clock in the fucking morning?'_ (woah buddy)

***BANG*BANG*BANG***

Sasuke got up and stomped his way to the door and flung it open.

"What the _fuck_ do you want?" a grouchy Sasuke growled to the idiot on the opposite side of his front door.

"We have a mission!" Naruto shouted at the half asleep Uchiha, earning him a glare.

"And just what kind of mission is it?" Sasuke calmed a level.

"I don't know. Kakashi said he would tell us when we get to the training grounds," Naruto rubbed his chin.

"When?"

"In thirty minutes. No need to pack, we should be done by sunrise."

"Fine." Sasuke slammed the door in Naruto's face.

"He He. Too easy," Naruto whispered to himself and rubbed his hands. "I'll get him good this time." With that, he bound off to the "meeting place."

Sasuke had taken a shower, brushed his teeth, dressed, eaten, and left with 5 minutes to spare. He arrived to the training grounds right on time. He was, oddly, the only one present.

'_Sakura's usually here before me. And Naruto should have been here a while ago.'_

'CRACK'

'_Ha! Here he comes. He'll never see it co—'_

'CRACK'

'_Crap!'_

Naruto watched from a tree as Sasuke leaned against a wooden pillar with his eyes closed, as usual. The blond let out an inaudible breath of relief.

'_That was close.'_ Naruto rubbed his face. _'I gotta focus. Now that I got Sasuke right where I—Sasuke?' _ Naruto looked all over the training grounds and the black haired shinobi was nowhere to be found.

'_Where did he go? He was right there just a few seconds ago? Where would he g—?' _

"Looking for me?" Sasuke whispered into Naruto's ear.

"AAH!" Naruto fell to the ground face first.

"For a ninja, you react horribly to surprises." Sasuke sat on top of Naruto's back.

"Shut up, bastard," Naruto groaned.

"Hn," Sasuke put a hand on Naruto's shoulder and leaned over smirking, "There is no mission, is there?"

Naruto growled and pushed himself up. "Sasuke, I won't lose to you!" he said loudly.

Sasuke jumped and landed a good distance in front of Naruto. "Don't you get tired of saying that same line over and over again, moron?" Sasuke said with the smirk firmly in place.

"Don't mock me!" Naruto shouted waving his fist in the air. Once again Sasuke was gone.

"Hn, then you better start training a whole lot more." Sasuke was once again whispering into naruto's ear.

Naruto's eyes widened and threw a fist in the Uchiha's direction. Sasuke grabbed his wrist. Naruto threw the other and Sasuke caught it as well. The brunet twisted Naruto's arms so that the blond was on his knees with his face to the ground and his hands crossed behind his back. Keeping Naruto's hands behind his back, Sasuke leaned over, pressing his body against Naruto's.

"Tell me if I'm hurting you." Sasuke whispered into the blond's ear. He glanced at Naruto's eyes and was shocked at what he saw. Naruto was blushing, his eyes shone with embarrassment, and his lower lip caught between his teeth.

The look on Naruto's face caught Sasuke completely off guard. His immediate reaction was to grind his hardening erection against the blond's ass. This movement was followed by a low groan on Sasuke's behalf, and a shout of surprise on Naruto's.

"Wh-what are you doing!" exclaimed Naruto.

"This is for waking me up so early for nothing." Sasuke bit onto Naruto's earlobe and ground in once again, this time earning a moan from the blond. With his free hand, Sasuke unzipped Naruto's jacket and slowly dragged his cool hand up the black t-shirt and down the tan, heated chest.

"S-Sa-Sasuke…," Naruto moaned out his name and drove him to a moment of insanity.

In the blink of an eye, Sasuke twined one end of string around Naruto's hands and the other end to a kunai, which he threw to a nearby tree, and flipped Naruto over. Resting between Naruto's legs and pressing himself up against his body, he regained himself and replaced his hand on Naruto's abdomen once again.

"What is it, Naruto?" Sasuke said feeling the blond shiver underneath him, not sure if it was because of the contact or the manner in which he spoke his name.

"S-stop touching me," he spoke weakly.

"Like this?" To demonstrate, Sasuke twisted a perked nipple softly. Naruto stiffened, arched his back a little, and whimpered lowly. "Or like this?" Sasuke lowered his head and attached his teeth to a nub and abused it with his tongue.

"S-Sas- aah," Naruto moaned from the sensation and arched his back further.

"That's not an answer, Naruto." Naruto shivered again confirming his assumption. The blond sighed deeply as Sasuke bit his earlobe once more. The brunet trailed his mouth down the tan neck and along his collarbone, sucking and nipping the skin along the way.

"S-Sasuke please," Naruto moaned aloud.

"Mmm," Sasuke ground his hips into Naruto's abruptly from the plea, ripping a long cry from the blond. "Please… What… Naruto…?" he asked trying to maintain control.

"Don't stop," Naruto breathed out quickly his pink, tinted cheeks becoming red. Sasuke ground once again at the blond's desperation, and this time Naruto met him halfway. The feel of erect member against erect member caused a shock of electricity to pass between the two, hormone driven males.

"Aaah… Sasu… Mnah…" Naruto panted in despair, wriggled uncontrollably, and, unbeknownst to the blond, was quickly shoving Sasuke over the edge.

"Mnng… Stop moving… Naru— Aah!" Sasuke fought with himself to keep from losing the small amount of control he was maintaining over his body. With that quickly slipping his grasp, Sasuke bit down on the junction between Naruto's neck and shoulder. Naruto let out a grunt of surprise and froze his movements.

Licking at the area, Sasuke pulled himself into a sitting position and pulled Naruto to sit on top of his lap. Naruto immediately wrapped his legs around Sasuke's waist and pulled himself closer.

"Unbind me." Naruto whispered huskily, breathing into Sasuke's ear sending shivers down to his groin. With those words Naruto pressed his lips against the brunet's.

Sasuke moaned into the kiss. One hand under Naruto's shirt on his back and the other reached up and gripped onto the blond locks pulling him closer. Sasuke suckled and nipped at Naruto's lower lip. Naruto opened his mouth in response and bit Sasuke's upper lip lightly.

"Not a chance." Sasuke breathed between kisses.

Naruto tightened his hold around Sasuke's waist and ground his hard on against Sasuke earning a groan. Naruto took full advantage of that moment. Leaning back, Naruto kicked Sasuke's chest onto the ground and lay down on top of him. Naruto showered his neck with nips and collarbone with kisses.

"Unbind me, _please_," Naruto purred into Sasuke's ear. Before Sasuke came out of his stupor and answered him, Naruto had locked their lips once more. This time he playfully swiped his tongue along the brunet's top lip, tempting him. The minute the wet appendage connected with the sensitive flesh, Sasuke's lip twitched open and exhaled heavily.

Naruto licked his lip once more and before he could pull away Sasuke's shot out and met him at the tip. Locking lips, they kissed intimately. In the process, Sasuke removed a kunai from his holster and cut the string.

With Naruto's new found freedom, he brought one hand to Sasuke's arm and buried the other in black locks.

Sasuke pushed Naruto's jacket off and flipped them over, disconnecting their lips. Naruto pushed Sasuke's shirt over his shoulders and removed his own. Sasuke attached his lips to the blond's neck and ran his hand down Naruto's sides to the hem of his pants.

Before Naruto knew what was happening, Sasuke had unbuttoned and unzipped his pants and was rubbing Naruto's manhood through his boxers.

"Sasuke… Stop teasing me…," Naruto panted between moans.

"You gonna wish you never said that." In one swift movement Naruto's sandals were removed and pants were thrown into the slowly increasing pile of clothes, along with his boxers.

Naruto shivered from the exposure but was quickly covered by Sasuke's body. Sasuke firmly grasped Naruto's rock hard penis and pumped slowly, eliciting the most wanton sounds from the blond's lips.

Sasuke provided him with three fingers and no explanation was needed. Naruto took one finger into his mouth and rolled his tongue around it a few times before taking in another. Within a few seconds he was juggling all three with his skilled appendage before Sasuke removed his hand from the blond's grasp.

Sasuke quickly and without warning entered a finger into Naruto's puckered hole, never stopping his motions on Naruto's length. The feeling was a little awkward but not un-pleasurable. The movements Sasuke made felt good. Once Sasuke entered the second finger the awkwardness was replaced by a singe of pain but quickly subsided and felt a lot better. Sasuke's scissor motion caused an unexpected moan.

Noticing Naruto's quick recovery to the second digit, he added the third. This time a searing pain coursed through the blond's spine. Sasuke was surprised to see that Naruto's erection didn't limp as he expected, but twitched a couple of times. This turned on the brunet a lot.

Continuing to spread Naruto, Sasuke once again noticed Naruto accustom to the width of his fingers. The moans and pants that exited the blond's mouth expressed immense pleasure.

Watching the display, Sasuke let loose Naruto's throbber, flipped him around, and released his own unattended shaft, and prepared for the pressure to come.

As soon as Sasuke removed his fingers, he didn't give Naruto a chance to miss the digits. In one swift push, Sasuke buried his cock within Naruto's pulsing hole.

"Gaaah!" Naruto cried out in a mixture of pain and ecstasy. Unexpectedly thrilled by the pain, Naruto pushed back against Sasuke quickly.

"Ah… Naruto… So tight…" Sasuke knew that Naruto had not accommodated to his girth or length. Naruto's craving for masochistic pleasure was understood; therefore Sasuke pulled out completely and thrust back in, ripping a grunt from both Naruto's throat and his own.

"Haah… Sasuke… Nng… So good…" Sasuke continued to plunge into the blond but after a few moments, Naruto had completely adapted to the large rod pounding into his ass.

Sasuke lifted Naruto without exiting his entrance, and sat the blond on his lap. Naruto started bouncing on his shaft as Sasuke gripped his waist and thrust up to meet every fall.

Naruto felt Sasuke's dick so deep, he put his hand on his pelvis and felt the head push through the skin. This drove Naruto to some form of insanity. Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hand and brought it down to his pelvis. As soon as Sasuke was aware of this he growled deeply and thrust up erratically a few more times just for the feel.

"Aagh! Turn around, Naruto!" Sasuke exclaimed, spinning Naruto to face him. Sasuke placed his arms on the blond's sides and hands on his shoulders. In this position Sasuke had full control. Naruto placed his hands in the brunet's hair and bounced along with the thrusts.

"Aaah… Fuck, Sasuke… nng," Naruto moaned and cried directly into Sasuke's ear, driving the Uchiha crazy.

"Damn, Naruto… Say my name… again," Sasuke panted out.

"Aah… S— aah… Sasuke," Naruto moaned.

"Ngah… Again, Naruto…" Sasuke was exasperated. The sound of his name rolling off of Naruto's tongue was driving him over the edge. Sasuke pushed Naruto to the floor and continued at a more rapid pace.

"Sasuke… Mnaah…," Naruto half shouted and half moaned at the animalistic pace Sasuke acquired.

"Fuck, Naruto… nng… Don't stop," Sasuke grunted into Naruto's ear.

"Aaah, Sasuke… Gaaah, Sasuke," Naruto chanted his name over and over.

Sasuke drove into Naruto's prostate at full force and, all at once, Naruto was overcome with this foreign feeling of utmost pain and exasperating ecstasy. He saw white and came hard, shouting out Sasuke's name. His inner walls pulsed radically, clutching around Sasuke's engorged organ. Groaning Naruto's name, Sasuke shot his seed into the pulsing channel and rode out his orgasm.

With all his strength gone, Sasuke rested his weight on Naruto, who didn't seem to mind.

"Well… This was… An unexpected… Turn of events," Naruto panted out.

"You're telling me… I didn't even know… I was attracted to you," Sasuke breathed trying to catch his breath.

"Me neither…," Naruto chuckled.

"Pft… Liar."

"How do you know?"

"The way you bit your lip… right after I held your arms… behind your back," Sasuke snickered and nipped on Naruto's neck as if to demonstrate. Naruto blushed deeply.

"Shut up!" Naruto shouted. Sasuke only lifted his head to kiss the blond.

"Yes, Naruto, I'll be with you." Sasuke smirked. His words caused Naruto to blush further. Not knowing what to say he turned his head to the side in a slight pout.

"Hn, moron." Sasuke smiled.

**Fin**


End file.
